Humiliated
by PaperFox19
Summary: Noah's cocky attitude drives Rex nuts. He humiliates him when he's working so Rex uses his nanites to teach Noah a lesson. Noah gets a true taste of humiliation.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Humiliation

Pairing: Rex/Noah

Do not read if you do not like

This fic was born due to Noah's crappy attitude nearly whole series and the prank episode pushed me

This fic is a pwp fetish fic and apart of my anti uke club I greatly didn't like the prank episode if they wanted to prank each other fine and dandy but Noah hit him at his job fighting an EVO one no you don't do pranking bs at someone's job no matter what it is, also this was during the time black knight was after him that prank incapacitated Rex so black knight could have nabbed him and the world would have been fucked because of Noah's stupid prank

Humiliated

Noah's cocky attitude drives Rex nuts. He humiliates him when he's working so Rex uses his nanites to teach Noah a lesson. Noah gets a true taste of humiliation.

Rex was furious with Noah, it was one thing to try and prank him when he had free time, but Noah hit him at work, and he actually thought it was ok. He decided to teach his friend a lesson.

Noah was getting ready for his date that night, he got out of the shower and was a bit defensive feeling that someone was watching him. He went to his room and when he opened his drawer and there was nothing there. Another drawer open empty, he opened the closet and nothing, even his shoes and socks were gone. "No way!" Noah shouted and tried to find some clothes, his house was bare.

"REX!" Noah shouted and Rex made himself known.

"You yelled." Rex said with a grin.

"My clothes give them back." Noah snapped and Rex just shook his head.

"Sorry all I got is this." He tossed the item to Noah who blushed.

"A diaper!?" Noah shouted staring at the item in his hands. Noah took a deep breath. "Rex please I'm sorry I won't prank you ever again."

"Not good enough put the diaper on." Rex ordered.

"I…I…" Noah blushed, and Rex yanked the towel away from him. Noah yelped as his cock and balls were exposed.

"Don't worry daddy will help put it on for you." Rex said and he pushed Noah onto the couch and forced the boy's legs apart. Rex licked two fingers and pushed a wet digit into Noah's ass. "Gotta make sure your good and clean before the diaper goes on." Noah moaned and his cock grew hard from the pleasure. One finger became two and Rex made a scissoring motion making the moan and his cock drip with pre cum.

Rex removed his fingers with a groan of loss from Noah. Rex put the diaper on Noah and applied a few of his nanites to make sure he was the only one who could take the garment off. The blonde was painfully hard in the diaper and he had a deep ache inside him a need to be filled. "Rex."

There came a knock on the door. Noah was hauled up and pushed out the door. The girl gasped in shock at Noah's attire. "He's all yours." Rex said before slamming the door closed. Noah blushed and the girl began to laugh at him. Noah turned beat red and began to run down the street.

Noah learned not to piss Rex off ever again, his humiliation lasted for a long while as people took pictures of his naked run. Noah had to earn Rex's forgiveness, he had to continue to wear the diaper for a start.

Rex aimed his camera as Noah bobbed his head up and down his thick monster of a cock. "You like Daddy's cock don't you bitch."

Noah pulled off Rex's hard cock a sting of saliva connecting his dick to Noah's lips. "Yes I love Daddy's dick." He said before diving back down and sucking the teen's cock.

Rex gripped Noah's hair as he found his release Noah choked on Rex's cum but swallowed it obediently. Rex pulled his still hard dick out and slapped Noah's cheeks with his fat cock. "That was quite a show Noah, 10 more blow jobs and I might just let you take that diaper off." Noah moaned and he came in his diaper.

Rex made lots of videos each showcasing Noah's humiliation, and if Noah ever tried to gloat he'd be back in his diaper to watch some home movies.

End

This fic is a pwp fetish fic and apart of my anti uke club


End file.
